Music can melt the ice
by pinkie maz
Summary: Ok this is a story about sharpay evans and nick jonas. What will happen if sharpay lets some get close to her and see under her mask. Will it end in heart brake or a happily ever after?. Read to find out! pinkie maz
1. What is this story about?

Ok This is a story about harpay Evans and Nick jonas!!. Alot can happen when you let some one see yhe person under the mask, but the question is will it end badly or will it end up like a happily ever after?


	2. Meeting The Queen

**Ok sorry if this story goes wrong and all mixed up but this is my first story and i still don't know how to properly add stories. please coment and with out any more of my rantings here is the first chapter.**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice.~**

**Chapter 1 meeting queen**

Many people know her as the ice queen, ice bitch well anything that has the word ice in relay. But sharpay Evans wasn't all ways a cold person. When she was little she used to be happy all the time she used to play and laugh she could put a smile o any ones face.

That all changed one day when her mum was killed at gunpoint, it didn't help that sharpay witnessed her mother's death. Sharpay had to go to therapy for a year and still goes over the summer holidays. After her mother's death Sharpay and her twin brother (by 3minitets) Ryan have been very close. You must be a bit confused I mean of course when your mum dies and you see it you wouldn't be the same, but after 10 years you could still be slightly yourself gain right?. Wrong Sharpay still isn't the same. She hides behind a mask of lies and she swore to herself that she would do her best so that no one would see her cry. Sharpay had to replace her mother when she died I know it sounds harsh but she had to do the cleaning, the cooking she was like a 5 year old Cinderella. When Sharpay was 7 her dad started to take his anger out on her. He would scream at her that it was her fault that her mum was dead, after a while she started to believe it. Her and Ryan but mainly her use drama to hide their pain.

When Sharpay is on the stage she feels as if she is a different person and that she isn't the lonely girl she truly is. Or the bitch people say she is.

Acting isn't the only thing that harpy is good at she also well known for singing in musicals but the thing that very few people know is that she can play piano and guitar. The only people who know this are her music teacher, Ryan and her abusive dad.

Sharpay and Ryan are not planning on any one finding out about them any time soon. So they cover up the truth with designer cloths and bags, make up and acting.

As I said before Sharpay Evans will never take the mask off and she will never, ever allow some one to get that close to her. The last time she did she was left heartbroken.


	3. The boys!

**Ok so this is the second chapter of this story hope you enjoy please review!!**

**Chapter 2 the boys.**

I we will start of by telling you about Kevin. Kevin is the oldest of the brothers by one year. He is very smart and did I forget to mention that he's a cheesing Famous!! He and his brothers are in a band called the Jonas brothers.

Ok next up is the middle child Joe. Joe can get very hyper and well to be honest he can get very loony!! At times, very rare times Joe can be calm and be able to sit down for longer than one hour. Joe is well you could the lead singer of the band. Oh and Joe will never give up on any thing I know you must be thinking that that's a really caring, loving thing do to. Nope wrong it can be sooooo annoying at times but I suppose that's Joe right?

Last but not least is baby brother Nick. Nick is the sensitive and caring type. He sings most of the choruses and the opening to some of the songs. Nick is more of a calm person but if you give him a red bull you can forget about him being calm.

These brothers are all special in some kind of way. But they stick together no matter what.

**sorry this chapter is short but i just wanted to introduce what the characters are like.**


	4. The story begins

**ok so here is the start of the story hope u enjoy**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice.~**

**Chapter three the story begins. **

It was an early morning at the Evans house. And Sharpay was getting ready for school. She didn't know that today could possibly one of the worst days of her life or one of the best.

"Ryan we have to go hurry up I don't want dad coming home to find us still here please hurry!" sharpay shouted up the mansion stairs to her brother.

"I'm ready!!! Come on lets go now!!! I think he will be home soon." Ryan replied coming down the stairs.

"Ok I have got my car lets go" Sharpay said walking out the door.

"But shar..." Ryan whined. "What!!"Sharpay snapped back.

"It's pink as if people don't think I'm gay enough!"

"Ok how about you can drive tomorrow in your car or we can walk ok?" Sharpay replied even though she was the ice queen, she could never be that harsh to Ryan.

"Thanks Sharpay" Ryan said with a smile spread on his face.

**Ok again sorry it is short but there are alot of chapters on here!! well there will be!! can u give me your thoughts? and do u have any ideas???**


	5. What's all the fuss?

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

**What's all the fuss?**

They arrived at east high at 8:30. "Shar can I go down to the baseball pitch for a little bit?" Ryan asked Sharpay rather nervous.

"Of course Ryan but if people ask me where you are I don't have to tell them" Sharpay replied.

"And you sure you will be ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yes Ryan I will be fine plus we are in school he wouldn't dare hurt me in school." Sharpay replied simply.

"Ok but as soon as you need me text or call ok?" Ryan said still a little nervous.

"Yes Ryan o look we are nearing the school let the show being!" Sharpay said with not a hint of laughter.

"Ok bye sis remember call me!" Ryan said jogging off. Sharpay looked at the school in front of her. There was a large crowd of people waiting outside and screaming and cheering. Sharpay moved through the crowd obviously every one parted like the red sea for her. She just glared her ice glare at every one. Her eyes then landed on no other than perfect frickin Montez. Sharpay hated Gabreilla, in a way she had the right to didn't she?. I mean Gabreilla did steal Troy away from her and then she rubbed it in her face by going out with him when she was cheating on him in fact still is with his best friend Chad!! And then what she really hated Montez for was because she stole sharpay's spotlight and the lead role at the autumn musical and then almost did at HER! Own club house that HER! Parent owned! Sharpay did try to get Troy back she even gave him the chance to get his life time dream but after he rejected it, she was done with chasing him because she knew he would never love her, but it was kind of a good thing because she couldn't have someone get close to her.

"Omg it's the Jonas Brothers AHHHH" a girl screamed.

"O great the frickin Jonas brothers hurry" she mumbled sarcastically to herself. "What did you say?!?" Gabreilla screamed in her face. "Well first of all you have bad breath and secondly I wasn't talking to a slut like you any way." Sharpay replied before the tanned girl could reply Sharpay turned on her heel and left.

**OK again I'm sorry it's short but as i have said there will be loads of chapters to come!!**


	6. New face in the carriodor

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Chapter 4 new face in the corridor

It was now 8:55 school was going to start in five minutes so Sharpay was at her locker getting her books. There was no one in the corridor so Sharpay felt a little un-easy.

"I go left you go right!!!" she heard some say in the distance. Then a teenage boy started running down the corridor she was in. He stopped for breath not noticing Sharpay and then looked over his shoulder to see if he was still being chased; he wasn't when he looked back in front of him he saw Sharpay just glaring at him.

"Huh? Um..Hi I'm-"He got caught if bye Sharpay who said "your nick Jonas" she said it very coldly which sent a shiver down nick's back.

"Ok dude I lost them!! O um..Is this a new friend of yours?" Joe asked nick "No I'm not" Sharpay replied even colder than before. she then shut her locker and walked off.

"Whoa what was that chick's problem?" Joe asked a little shocked from what just happened.

"I have no idea it's like she hated me" Nick said a little upset. Wait why am I upset about what she thinks of me? I don't even know her nick thought to himself.

**sorry about the size diffrence in the writing but I am still only getting used to this program.**

**Oh tell me what u think or any ideas u might have.**

**pinke maz**


	7. stay away from the ice queen!

**OK first of all it's ment to say stay away from the ice queen and thank u Itsuckstoberunder21(if that is how u spell it)**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Stay away from the ice queen!

It was now 5th period and Sharpay had gym along with a few other people. Sharpay went into the giant sports hall and sat down on the bleachers. Normally all the girls would but they were going to try impress the Jonas brothers. Nick walked out of the boys changing room and jogged up to his brothers and a couple of friends they made.

"And then he fell off the table and boomed onto the floor!" Troy said laughing.

"It wasn't my fault I slipped!" Chad replied angrily which made the group laugh well except Nick because he was staring at Sharpay.

"Whoa dude you do not want to get enfold with the ice queen!" Chad said making 'nick return to the conversation.

"Who's the ice queen?" Nick asked.

"Huh? That would be Sharpay Evans!!" Troy replied he then added "God she will do anything so she gets what she wants she almost ruined my life and my relationship with gabby"

"Huh? Who's gabby?" Joe Asked (o ye Kevin isn't here because he's in the year above them since he's older)

"Gabby is the best girl in the world you will never meet any one like her!!" Troy replied and Chad went very quiet.

"Who called for me?" Gabreilla said walking up to them.

"Um...I'm going to be right back" Nick said walking off in the direction of Sharpay.

"Did he not just listen to what I just said" Troy said angrily.

**Ok i think its fairly clear that Nick as a thing for sharpay again please review and if u have any ideas please please please tell me!!!**

**pinkie maz**


	8. Talking with the ice queen

**Ok this is the next chap and i am doing alot of posting!! Phew so we just got to the point where nick is heading over to sgarpay..**

**~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Talking to the ice queen

"Hey again" Nick said to Sharpay. Sharpay just looked up from her phone at him.

"So u ok?" He asked nervously. He looked at him very strangely.

"And why are you talking to me?" she asked coldly.

"Well I don't know myself but I will tell you when I find out so are you ok?" He replied with a smile.

Sharpay took a moment to think she did promise Ryan that she would be nicer this year.

"I'm doing ok just very bored this is almost as bad as detention with you?" she asked half smiling from what she just said.

"Oh no tell me that isn't that girl over there!!" He said with a laugh. Sharpay burst out laughing after hearing what he just said.

"Oh no is a lot more fun!!"Sharpay replied laughing.

"Phew thank god!!" He said still laughing.

"Careful if we keep laughing she will give as a lecture on how we should participate in lessons and group discussion!!" she said still laughing.

Nick just laughed even harder "Wait what's this is see? Is little miss goody toe shoes wearing dirty shoes!!! Well that isn't very good now is it what would her mother say!!" He said still laughing once again.

"Oh I know I know" Sharpay did an impression of Gabreilla putting her hand up to answer a Question. This only made Nick laugh harder.

"Ouch oww stitch!!" Nick said tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Ha-ha Ouch!! Stitch!!" Sharpay laughed with tears in her eyes also.

"Hey dude you know that everyone can- o it's you again" Joe said a little angry.

**OK you have cought me im not that friendly with gabriella...o sorry if i can't spell. **

**Please review and coment if u have any ideas dont be shy tell me!**

**pinkie maz**


	9. sorry and murder!

**OK i hope people will start reading this i mean i know it as only been posted for like what!?! 1 day wait even less o well just so u know i am always really happy when i find out some 1 has added my story or something so lets continue..**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Sorry and murder!

"O um...ye about that..." Sharpay started "I huh? Ok right listen up it is very, very rare for me to say sorry in fact I think the last time that I said sorry was when I bumped into a chair in my house and then said sorry" with that the two started laughing "you..Ha-ha...y...You were saying?" Joe said through laughs. Sharpay laughed to "ok so as I said unless you're a chair it's very unlikely for me to say sorry to you haheha so ye I'm sorry I was mean to you before I even knew you and that I'm sorry that I am going to have to kill you." He said it so seriously the end part that they both started to back away.

"You don't mean that do you Sharpay?" Nick asked scared. Sharpay burst out laughing again "of course I'm not going to kill you ha-ha but I might have to kidnap you" again Sharpay said the end bit so seriously they started to back up again.

"Huh? Please tell me you're joking" Joe said a bit scared. Sharpay just shook her head.

"Um..." Nick started when he was cut off by Sharpay once again

"I was joking god!" they all then started laughing.*Bring Bring Bring*

"Well I'll see you guys later" Sharpay said to the two boys.

"Wait before you go can I ask you a question?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Um...ok?" Sharpay replied.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Nick asked.

"Oh ye I can take you two there if you like?" Sharpay replied. *Wait why am I being so nice?* Sharpay thought to herself.

"Oh that would be great only if we don't "Diss your rep" Joe joked.

"Hmmm second thought find it you self" Sharpay joked.

*god her laugh is perfect wait nick what are you thinking you just meet her!!!* Nick thought to himself.

"Come on then" Sharpay said while leading them out

**Ok we have seen some of the thoughts and sharpay is actuly being nice!!! i mean come on she said sorry!**

**yes u read it right sharpay evens the ice queen said sorry!**

**o well so please review and coment also if u have any ideas please tell me.**

**pinkie maz :D**


	10. What does she think she is doing!

**Ok this is a very short chapter just to show that Gabriella is still in this. and also just so u no i dont mean to efend people who like gabriella i just dont like her but if get loads of reviews saying that u like Gabriella then ok i will try make her nice at the end ok? any ways on the the story.**

**~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

ARGH WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING

"What does she think she is doing?!?" Gabriella screamed.

"Um...making friends?" Taylor replied very nervous.

"I know what she is doing she is acting to like them and then she will go out with one of them become famous and then dump them!!!" Gabriella screamed again.

"Ok girl chill come on Chad and Troy want to meet us in the cafeteria" Taylor said.

"I WILL GET BACK HER FOR THIS" smirks evilly.

**ok told u it was short but any ways coment and review please also if u have any ideas please tell me!!!**

**pinkie maz**


	11. Friends?

**Ok this is a okish chapter....**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Friends?

In the cafeteria.

"Ok well this is the cafeteria please visit our gift shop on your way out" Sharpay said mocking the voice of a tour guide, which made both the boys laugh.

"Hey there you guys are!" Kevin shouted while walking towards them.

"Hey Kev this Sharpay we huh? Um..." Nick said but started to get lost.

"I'm Sharpay Nick's AND Joe's friend." Sharpay said because she could tell Nick was having trouble.

"Ye she is so funny and does the best impressions" Joe added in.

"Well if you're a friend of my brothers you're a friend of mine" Kevin said smiling.

"Awesome well I better get going bye guys and Joe" Sharpay joked.

"Bye" Kevin and Nick say at the same time.

"Bye wait!! What and Joe!! Hey!!" Joe said confused.

"Only messing with you Joe-Anna" Sharpay said with a smile, the comment made both Kevin and Nick laugh.

Sharpay leaves and heads off down the corridor.

"She seems nice maybe we should invite her to hang out with us some time?" Kevin said as they lined up to get some food.

"Ye that would be cool, plus it's another reason to have red bull"

Kevin and nick both shout "NO!" they all start laughing.

**ok well i'm starting not to like my story i duno if i should stop and make another 1 but if u guys like it then i wont also i have no idea what the rating means so is T bad? o well review and coment also if u have any ideas please tell me!!!**

**pinkie maz**


	12. What can happen in a corridor?

**Ok this chapter is just another little reminder of the characters....**

** ~Music Can Mekt The Ice~ **

What can happen in a corridor?

With Sharpay in the hall.

She hears foot steps behind; she turns round quickly to see none other than Troy. *god why does it still hurt to see him* Sharpay thought to herself.

"Hey can we talk?" Troy asks with his boyish smile.

Sharpay thinks about it for a minute then replies coldly "sorry I have to practice one of my songs." she starts to walk off.

"Shar I'm really sorry about the summer holiday" Troy shouts after her.

"Whatever Bolton" Sharpay replies coldly.

**OK so is sharpay over troy boy? or is this another act? find out in the next chapter**

**also coment, review and tell me ur ideas!!!**

**pinkie maz x**


	13. Phones, numbers and races!

**OK this is like a massice chapter well i thought it was....**

** ~Music Can Mekt The Ice~**

Phones, numbers and races.

It is now 3:10 and the bell has just gone off signalling that the pupils can go home.

Sharpay is at her locker. Then her phone goes off. She as received a message from Ryan.

Hey sharie 

I'm going to Chad's house after school so now basically I don't feel very good but I don't want to go home alone text me when you're done with drama club sorry I couldn't make it

From Ry Ry.

*O well, off to drama I go.* Sharpay thinks to herself, she gets interrupted when....

"Hey Sharpay!" Nick says happily.

"Oh hey Nick are you lost or something?" Sharpay asks.

"Um...no?" They both laugh. Nick continues "Acutely I was wondering if- he gets got off by Sharpay once again.

"I forgot at lunch to give you my number"

"Oh cool (Sharpay hands nick the number on pink paper) Thanks hey do you wanna hang out at mine with Joe and Kevin?" Nick asks.

Shocked that he really is her friend "Ye sure that would be... Great!" she hugs him. And he hugs her back. *god he feels so strong I feel so safe* Sharpay thinks to herself. *she is so great I wish I could hold her forever* Nick thinks to himself. They pull apart.

"So when do you want me to come round?" Sharpay asks.

"Any time we are always here for you" Nick says with a smile.

"Ok thanks I know you properly don't think it means a lot but it does to me so thank you" Sharpay says with a wonderful smile.

"It's no problem" Nick says and they hug again. They pull apart.

"Nick can I come round to yours now or maybe us four could go out somewhere?" Sharpay asks.

"Ye of course you can get a lift there with us if you want." Nick replies.

"Ye ok let's go. I'll race you?" Sharpay asks with a grin.

"No way that wouldn't be fair on you!" Nick shoots back with a smile.

"And how would it not be fair?!?" Sharpay asks a bit angrily.

"Well first you're a girl and second are you really going to run in them shoes?" Nick says cheekily.

"Ok fair enough" Sharpay replies a little sad that they won't race.

"And (Sharpay looks up at him with hope in her eyes) I would properly get lost in this school and end up being on Mexico's most wanted person for being lost!" Nick says and they both laugh.

**Ok i think i might have went over the top and oh ye sharpay aculy HUGED some 1!!! **

**please tell me ur thoughts and what u think would be good to see in future episodes **

**pinkie maz x **

**:D**


	14. The Jonas house and red bull!

**ok guys i have just finished writting this chapter so this is when u really have 2 start giving me ur thoughts...**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

The Jonas house and Red bull

They are now all at the Jonas household.

"Hey does anyone want a drink?" Joe asks from the kitchen.

"Ye what do you have?" Sharpay asks

"Well my personal favourite is red bull!" Joe calls back.

"Omg omg omg I LOVE RED BULL!!!" Sharpay screams.

"Looks like that's a third one to the list" Kevin mumbles.

"A third one?" Sharpay asks more calm.

"Ye you see Joe goes extremely hyper when he has red bull and so does nick so that's two and now there's you so that's three it's pretty easy math people" Kevin jokes

"And how do you know I go hyper on red bull?" Sharpay asks.

"Because you went hyper at the mention of the name!!" Nick says with yet again another smile.

*I do love that smile* Sharpay thinks to herself. Joe re-enters the room with some red bull (for those who don't know red bull is an energy drink) He hands them out. After a while of talking, mucking around (not in that kind of way) and being very hyper it was soon 4:30.

"Oh guys I have got to go now but I will see you at school" Sharpay says standing up from lying on the floor (she was doing some teddy bear rolls)

"Do you want a lift home?" Kevin asked.

"Would you mind?" Sharpay asked, she really didn't want to walk all the way home.

"Nah of course not" Kevin replied. Everyone went into Kevin's car. Joe sat shot gun, Kevin drived and Nick sat in the back with Sharpay "so your house is up this lane?" Kevin asked.

"Yep acutely I'm going to stop here if that's ok? Sharpay asked.

"Ye sure see you tomorrow shar" They all said.

"Wait before I forget" Nick said as they pulled over. Nick handed Sharpay a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" Sharpay asked.

"It has all of our IM addresses." Nick answered.

"Oh thanks I guess we will be talking a lot sooner than what I thought" Sharpay giggled.

"Ye we will bye" they all replied.

"Bye guys and Joe" Sharpay replied. Before Joe could reply Kevin drove off.

**Ok this is just another random chapter so please tell me ur thoughts!!!**

**pinkie maz x**

**:D**


	15. It's time to go in!

**_Ok here is the next chap I will be adding some more today but I am running low on ideas....._**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

It's time to go in.

Sharpay waited by a tree in the front garden she made it so you couldn't see her from inside but could from the out. Sharpay didn't have to wait that long because after three minuets Ryan came up to the house.

"Ryan I'm here" Sharpay said while walking up to him.

"Good I was scared you went in alone!" Ryan said scared.

They both walked into the house and they couldn't hear any noise so it was clear there farther wasn't home yet. The twins went into the lounge Ryan put a baseball match on and Sharpay went on her laptop.

"So how was drama?" Ryan asked he always wanted to know what he missed.

"I don't know you would have to ask Kelsie that." Sharpay replied.

"Wait didn't you go to drama?" Ryan asked a little shocked.

"Nope" Sharpay replied simply.

"Well what did you do instead?!?" Ryan asked getting a little freaked now.

"Relax Ry I went to Nick's house." Sharpay said trying to keep her twin calm.

"NICK!?! WHO'S NICK?!?" Ryan shouted.

"Nick Jonas!!! God Ryan calm down" Sharpay said annoyed.

"Wait what?" Ryan asked stunned

"Look..." Sharpay told Ryan the whole story.

"Ok thank god for that!" Ryan said relieved.

**OK what did you think it wasn't a very important chapter but i wanted to make it clear that there dad can be harmful!**

**coment and review also if u have any ideas like do u think a character should die, who u would like to see dateing, what should some 1s faverite thing be! any thing MAYBE even a charcter from an other story u might like to see in this one! so please please please tell me **

**pinkie maz x**

**Pink cheese! x**


	16. IM Talk!

**Ok second chaprter i have added today i have only started this story yesterday!!!....**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

IM talk!

"Well I'm going upstairs" Sharpay said. She turned off her laptop and went on her computer. She then signed into IM.

Joey-baloney- Hey sharpie

Drama-queen- sharpie?

Joey-baloney- yep that's now Ur new nick name but I'M the only person who can call u that ok?

Dramas-queen- ok what eva Joeanna :P

Joey-baloney- HEY! : l

Drama-queen- aww don't get upset :'(

Joey-baloney- FINE!

Drama-queen- I swear sometimes Ur more of a drama queen then me!

Joey-baloney- Nah that's not possible :D

Drama-queen- Yeah I suppose your right!

Sharpay stayed on IM for about two hours. She was just telling Joe how jelly was made when.

"I'm HOME!!!" Mr. Evans slurred, he was drunker than usual.

Drama-queen- I have got 2 go bye Joeanna.

Joey-baloney- Ok but u have got 2 finish telling me that story ok?

Drama-queen- Ok I will byefyguhjk (Sharpay was dragged off the key board)

**Ok what as happened to sharpay? also it was so funny doing the end bit cause i had a friend drag me of the keyboard as i was writting it i duno why it was just funny!**

**Oh ye please review and coment tell me ur thougts or stuff u would like to see in futur chapters!**

**pink maz x**


	17. Daddies home

**OK so here is a tiny chapter that i have quickly posted just so u know what is going to happen to sharpay**

_** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**_

Daddies home!

"Ouch let go!!" Sharpay said as she was getting dragged by her hair by her dad. Her dad starting hitting and hitting her when she begged him to stop he just laughed but then out of nowhere Ryan jumped on his dad's back.

"Run shar RUN!" Ryan yelled.

"What about you!" Sharpay yelled back while Ryan was fighting his dad.

"I will be fine just go...do it for me shar go!" Ryan yelled. After that Sharpay ran.*who do I call?* Sharpay thought to herself. Just then she got a text from nick.

Shar

Hey wuu2?

Nick :D

Sharpay knew exactly who to go to for help.

**OK as i said very short! OH and trust nick to text in the most inconvenient time but o well...**

**tell me what u think and things u would like to see in future chaps**

**pinkie maz x**


	18. Calling for help!

**Ok here it is the some thing chapter(sorry but i reali dont rember)....**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

Calling for help!

Sharpay stopped running and then started to call Nick.

"Hey shar you know if I text you, you don't have to call back" Nick laughed.

"Nick! I need you help!" Nick stopped laughing after hearing that.

"What's wrong?!?" Nick said panicked.

"I don't have time to explain! Can you meet me by the end of my road?!?" Sharpay asked still running.

"Ye ok me and Kevin are on our way!"Nick said back while he got Kevin and left the house.

"Thanks Nick Bye AHHHH" The phone went dead. Sharpay looked behind her and her dad was chasseing after her.

"Come back here you little bitch!" Her dad yelled. Sharpay then started running faster. By the time she got to the end of the road Kevin's car pulled up. Nick then run out of the car and up to Sharpay "What's wrong I head a scream and then- Nick was cut off by Sharpay.

"That's the problem!" Sharpay said while pointing at her dad who was gaining closer. Before she could say anything else Nick pulled her into the car. Kevin started driving off and Mr. Evans screamed after them. Sharpay was crying in Nick's arms while he calmed her down.

"I don't mean to be rude but who the HECK was that guy?!?" Kevin asked. Sharpay sniffed.

"I think it would be best if I told you when we are in side" Sharpay said holding back more tears. They all entered the house and sat down.

**Ok so is sharpay going to tell them the truth or not?!?**

**tell me what you think, or things u want to see in futur episodes **

**pinkie maz x**


	19. A cahinsaw, A hammer and a duck!

_**~Music Can Melt The Ice~**_

A chainsaw, a hammer and a duck.

"Hey guys where did you g- Oh hey Sharpay back so soon?" Joe was about to laugh then he saw all their faces.

"What happened?" Joe asked concerned.

"Some creep was chasing Sharpay!" Nick said angrily.

"WHAT WHY?!?" Joe said angrily.

"Ok guys I think I kind of have to tell you guys now" Sharpay croaked and she put her head down. Nick then hugged her and asked

"Tell us what?"

"Ok before I tell you can I have some water?" Sharpay asked.

"Ye sure I will get you a drink." Kevin replied. After a while they were all still sitting in the lounge.

"Right first things first are you ok?" Nick asked.

"Yes now I am thank you" Sharpay said still shaking. Nick then put an arm round her so she could feel safe.

"Well you properly want to know who that dude was right?" Sharpay said.

"Yes a fricking do!" Joe said angrily. "I will show him all I need is a chainsaw, a hammer and a duck" that comment made Sharpay giggle.

"Well... (Sharpay looked down and mumbled) he is my dad"

"Wait so you dad is a creep who chases you down the street" Kevin asked shocked.

"Well no this is the first time I got away"

"WAIT HE HAS DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!" Nick said angrily. Sharpay just nodded.

"Normally he wouldn't be that drunk but today he was stupidly drunk that he forgot to lock the door like he normally does and I managed to get out O GOD RYAN!" Sharpay then got her phone out then rang Ryan. No answer.

"I think we need to call the police" Kevin said while dialling the number.

"Thanks Kevin but can we call them after I finish? It would be easier" Sharpay asked.

"Ye see you're even smarter than me!" Kevin replied "Well go on take your time"

"Ok so my dad usually doesn't come home until late but today he came home a lot earlier normally me and Ryan would be with each other so he couldn't hurt us that bad but since he was home earlier we weren't prepared" Sharpay then told them the story about her mother dying about what her dad was like and what happened before she called them.

"That cheese turd!" Kevin said angrily.

"I am going to kill him for what he has done to you!" Joe shouted.

"I'm sorry you had to have a dad like that shar" Nick whispered. Sharpay hugged him and whispered back "Thank you".

"Sharpay are you sure you are ready to call the police?" Joe asked.

"Yes and No what if other people find out?" Sharpay asked."I have never told anyone what I have just told you guys!"

"That explains it all!" Nick suddenly said.

**OK what did u think please tell me and is there any thing u would like to see in futur episodes?**

**pinkie maz x**


	20. Explain what and trap!

_**~Music Can Melt The Ice~**_

Explains what? And tricks!

"Explains what?" Sharpay asked still shacking slightly

"Why your are known as the ice queen it's because you hide the truth with fancy designer items and drama, and you only act cold because you are scared of getting hurt of the people you let close" Sharpay was shocked that Nick had just known everything about her and that he knew how to make her feel better and make her laugh even when she is said.

"Wait so that is why you were so cold in the corridor by your locker?" Joe asked.

"Ye gain sorry about that" Sharpay said ashamed.

"It's fine we are all friends now. God Sharpay I didn't realise how much drama came with you in one day!" Joe said.

"Well looks like I live up to my name then doesn't it?"

"Yes Sharpay you do!" Kevin answered.

"I'm going to go upstairs bye guys" Nick suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Bye" they all said at the same time. Nick then left the room went upstairs and into his room. He signed into his IM to see if Ryan was on. And yes there was Ryan.

DK-Ry (drama king Ryan) - Hey Nick?

Lil-Nick- Omg r u ok what happened with ur dad?

DK-Ry- Oh I fought him off do u know where shar is? (Little did Nick know that the person on the computer was NOT Ryan but Mr. Evans!)

Lil-Nick- We will be down your house soon are you sure he's gone?

DK-Ry- Yep

Nick went down the stairs and into the lounge.

"Hey guys Ryan was on IM I am going down to your house ok?" Nick said.

"Cool I will come- Sharpay then got cut off by nick.

"No you can't come it might be a trap because Ryan didn't go on webcam so I can't be sure Oh also I will be fine and I can fight of an old man"

"What if it might be a trap then you can't go alone!" Joe said angrily.

"Nick Joe is right we should really have the police check the aria first..." Kevin started.

"Ok we don't need to call the police how about one of you come with me and one of you stay here with Sharpay?" Nick asked.

**Ok i am gonna do a vote so pic **

**who will go with nick to the house kevin or joe?**

** will some 1 get hurt? yes or no?**

**Is ryan going to be DEAD!?!?!?!? YE or NO! **

**u decide~!!~**

**pinkie maz x**


	21. To good to be true

**Ok hey guys I am so happy that I got some reviews and thank you guys for bringing me back down to earth my story is going pritty fast so nothing to bad will happenen yet but I do want a chacter death in my story some where....**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

To good to be true.

"Well it will obviously have to be me to go and there are two reasons for that. 1. I'm oldest will go crazy and hyper!" Kevin stated.

"I think I have to agree with him after all my dad is really strong" Sharpay said a little worried.

"Well come on then!" Nick shouted while running to the door, Kevin soon followed after him.

Nick and Kevin soon arrived at house, only because Kevin had to run back in to get directions.

"Ok so what is the plan?" Nick asked.

"What do you mean what is the plan?!?" Kevin snapped back.

"You know in the movies they always discus the plan before they enter" Nick said simply.

"Oh um...ok the plan is... we will start on the ground floor then make are way to the top ok?" Kevin said while still thinking if that would work.

"Ok also turn of your phone" Nick said which sounded very random.

"Huh...why?" Kevin said dumbly.

"We could have to run and hide and he rings our phones to find us?" Nick said it as if it was obvious.

"ARGH! Just come on!" Kevin turned the door handle to see if it was locked.

"Cheese it's locked!" Kevin said angrily.

"Well if Ryan is in there he should answer the door if we ring it right?"

"Yeah ok" Kevin then rang the doorbell and the door unlocked but no one answered the door.

"Um...Do we go in? Kevin asked.

"Obvo- Nick was then cut off by...

"Hey guys sorry about that had to tie my shoe lace" Ryan lied.

"Oh ok" Kevin said a little bit surprised that Ryan was ok.

"Where is Sharpay?" Ryan asked all Nick could do was stare at Ryan in shock.

"Oh um she is still at our place we wanted to check it was safe for her to come home" Kevin said causally.

"Oh ok but could she come down soon I mean I'm really worried about her" Ryan asked nervously.

(OK I can't be bothered to right about the whole getting Sharpay home and how they all reasoned or what happened when Sharpay and Joe waited for the others so we will skip to when Sharpay is in her room to Ryan.

"Omg Ry are you ok? Wait is dad still here? What happened after I ran?" Sharpay pelted her brother with questions.

"Shar I'm fine now and dad went out for another drink oh and what are you going to do about the Jonas brothers?" Ryan answered back while putting an ice bag on his rib.

"What do you mean what am I going to do with them?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Hello they can get really hurt in all of this who knows what dad might do!" Ryan replied is voice rising.

"You're....You're right what if they do get hurt because of me! No they won't...well they will but it won't be physical hurt...at least I hope not..." Sharpay started going on.

"Sharpay I'm sorry but I think we have to do this well actually you have to do this well I am going to call Kelsie Oh god she is going to hate me so much..."Ryan said and then went to his room. Sharpay just sat there for a bit and then said quietly to herself

"Knew it was too good to be true" and then she went slowly to sleep.

**OK so how badly will the boys get hurt and are u glad nothing to bad ahppened? Also I said before about a character death so why dont u guys chose 1? could be any star.**

**Please coment and review and tell me any thing u might want to see in future episodes.**

**pinkie maz x**


	22. phone call ans Ice wall

**Ok this is the next chaprter thanks to all the people who read and review also I still have no idea how many chapters this will be it depends on how many people actually like it...**

** ~Music Can Melt The Ice~**

What's the point in talking to a Ice wall?

It was now the next day of school and Sharpay was completely dreading it. She headed into the school cafeteria and sat at the drama club table. She sat there for about 5 minutes and then all the cameras started flashing and the cheers came. It was official the Jonas brothers had arrived. Sharpay could see that the cameras slowly died down as teachers calmed the students down. It was time for Sharpay to make a move; she got up and headed to her locker. She stood there for a bit until she heard footsteps she quickly looked round the corner to see the Jonas brothers walking towards her luckily they didn't see her; It was now time for the show to start. She got out her phone and then started a conversation with no one on the other line.

"Ye I know.......Yep.....No way you have to get the pink....Oh yeah I have something to tell you( the Jonas brothers stopped walking when they heard Sharpay on the phone and started listening (A/N these boys are nosey!)

You know that plan I made to trick the Jonas brothers...well it worked they totally thought that the actor I paid to be my dad was my dad Ha ha I know (All the boys stood there in shock from hearing this) You know Joe is actually so stupid he thinks he is funny when he's not Oh and Kevin trying to be the big brother it was so funny......Oh don't get me started on Nick! Oh I'm sorry you had a dad like that shar!.....Yeah I am going to say that me and Ryan were attacked again maybe get some more sympathy....Ye ha-ha bye."

Sharpay the hang up the phone and walked round the corner to see the Jonas brother's faces here is what they looked like.

Kevin-Shocked.

Joe- Angry!

Nick- Hurt.

"Oh um...hey guys uh...how much of that conversation did you hear?" Sharpay acted dumb.

"OH WE HEARD ENOUGH" Kevin shouted and then stormed off.

"You are a complete BITCH Sharpay what people say about you must be true! You disgust me!" Joe shouted and stormed off after Kevin.

It was now just Nick and Sharpay staring at each other.

"What no sympathy speech or Oh I'm so hurt and sad" Sharpay mocked and forced out a fake laugh. Nick opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Come on out with it I don't have all day" Sharpay said tapping her foot. All Nick did was head off walking in the same direction as Kevin and Joe.

"What nothing from Mr. Sensitive!" Sharpay called after him. Nick then stopped and turned round.

"What's the point in talking to an ice wall?" Nick asked then walked away not even locking back. Sharpay stood in the hall staring after Nick. All she could think about was what nick said.

**Ok so what's going to happen now! well I can't tell you because that would ruin the story I do need you guys to help me out I need as many ideas as possible on how to get nick and sharpay and talking terms again!**

**Coment and review and tell me what you want to see in future episodes.**

**pinkie mazx**


End file.
